Visita Indecente
by LiaCollins
Summary: O que você faria se seu ator favorito aparecesse na sua porta no meio da noite disposto a realizar a sua maior fantasia sexual?. *Essa fic foi originalmente postada no Nyah, mas essa semana o staff do site a deletou de lá, então eu a estou postando aqui.


**Título: **Visita Indecente

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Misha Collins não me pertence (infelizmente) e Paulo é um personagem inspirado em um amigo.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria:** Actors Fic, sexo, darkfic, sadomasoquismo

**Advertências:** Lemon, Yaoi, violência, estupro, ou seja conteúdo adulto e homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** R-18

**Capítulos:** Oneshot

**Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo: **O que você faria se seu ator favorito aparecesse na sua porta no meio da noite disposto a realizar a sua maior fantasia sexual?

* * *

**Essa fic possui um OC baseado em uma pessoa real.**

**Bem, eu estava conversando com o Paulo e a SouuPudim no msn quando ele soltou esse plot e eu me ofereci para fazer uma fic com ele. Espero que tenha ficado a altura da sua imaginação, Paulo!**

**Sobre o apelido que o Misha dá ao Paulo na fic, eu queria algo que fosse agressivo e excitante ao mesmo tempo e aquele apelido foi a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça, então eu o usei.**

**Paulo, eu sei q vc disse que mora em um sobrado e provavelmente ele n deve ter varanda na sala, mas vamos fingir que tem, tá? Rsss!**

**PS: Essa fic foi originalmente postada no Nyah, mas essa semana o staff do site a deletou de lá, então eu a estou postando aqui.**

* * *

O dia tinha sido longo. Após horas de trabalho exaustivo, Paulo estava finalmente em casa. Já eram 8 horas da noite e ele estava diante de seu computador twittando um pouco na tentativa de se divertir, mas naquele dia até o microblog estava um tédio. Mal sabia ele que aquela seria a melhor noite de sua vida. Irritado, o rapaz passou as mãos em seus cabelos castanhos, bagunçando suas madeixas e soltou um grunhido. Quando já ia desligar o computador, a campainha tocou:

–Mas quem será a essa hora! - exclamou Paulo para si mesmo.

O moreno chegou a pensar em não atender, mas a campainha foi novamente pressionada e ele percebeu que a pessoa que o estava procurando não desistiria fácil. Então, ele se levantou e foi até a porta, mas nada o preparou para o que ele ia ver. Atrás dela, estava ninguém menos que Misha Collins, seu ator favorito e paixão secreta. Ele estava usando apenas o sobretudo e a gravata de Castiel, personagem dele no seriado Supernatural, e um par de botas de bombeiro. Seu braço direito estava apoiado em um lado da porta e, em seu rosto, ele exibia um sorriso muito malicioso:

–Boa noite, Paulo. - cumprimentou Collins com sarcasmo.

–Na... não é po... possi... possível! Como você está aqui agora? E como sabe e o meu nome? E porque está vestido como nas minhas fantasias mais íntimas? - indagou o dono da casa incrédulo e chocado.

–Bom, nós podemos tempo tentando entender o que está acontecendo ou podemos nos divertir... você que sabe! - respondeu o ator com um tom de voz que era pura malícia empurrando o rapaz na parede do outro lado da sala.

Paulo não conseguiu falar nada. Ele estava assustado e excitado demais para se lembrar como usar a voz. Quem respondeu o questionamento de Collins foi seu corpo. Ao ver a resposta do rapaz, o intérprete do anjo soltou uma gargalhada e alfinetou:

–Você se anima rápido, hein? Mas eu gostei. Não poderia esperar resposta melhor do que essa!

Aqueles olhos azuis tão intensos encararam Paulo enquanto seu dono mordia os próprios lábios ainda sorrindo. Em seguida, Collins aproximou seu rosto da face do outro e o beijou. Foi um beijo avassalador que fez o rapaz esquecer como se respira. Logo ele se viu sendo despido por um Misha louco de tesão e jogado de costas no chão, enquanto o ator observava seu corpo com um olhar sedento e murmurava:

–Muito melhor do que eu imaginava!

Rapidamente, ele se colocou de quatro sobre Paulo, apoiando suas mãos e joelhos no chão dos lados dele e voltou a beijá-lo. O rapaz ainda assustado, o afastou e perguntou:

–O que você vai fazer?

–Ainda não entendeu, cachorrão? Essa noite você será a vadia do papai Misha aqui... então relaxa e aproveita! - retrucou Krushnic rindo com escárnio atacando sua boca novamente logo depois.

Paulo era tão fascinado por aquele homem que não conseguiu resistir. Logo, ele estava completamente entregue e Tippens festejou a conquista internamente. Com a presa abatida, tinha chegado a hora de liberar seu lado selvagem. Ele se levantou do chão e puxou o rapaz pelo cabelos, fazendo ele se ajoelhar. Com um tom de voz autoritário, aquele que interpretava um anjo, mas que naquele momento mais parecia um demônio, ordenou:

–Chupa! E vê se faz com gosto!

Naquele segundo, diante daquele Misha dominador, o moreno acabou se tornando o que o ator queria, uma vadia. Se ele jogou nas pernas de Krushnic e começou chupá-lo com vontade. Collins logo gemia descontrolado e mexia os quadris empurrando seu membro cada vez mais fundo na boca do outro, chegando a sentir a calidez de sua garganta. Mas Paulo não se incomodava, pelo contrário, ele estava ensandecido de desejo e não via a hora de ter aquele ereção de dar inveja a qualquer ator pornô dentro de seu outro buraco. Totalmente perdido em sensações, Misha sussurrou:

–Isso aí, cachorrão! Você está indo muito bem! Continua assim!

Ao ver que estava agradando seu amante, o dono da casa se empolgou e começou a chupá-lo com ainda mais afinco, apertando as nádegas dele no processo. Isso deixou Collins perigosamente perto do orgasmo, então ele puxou Paulo para longe de si e o jogou no chão com força. Sorrindo com um ar de predador, ele explicou:

–Você sabe realmente trabalhar com a boca, cachorrão. Tanto que se continuasse, eu ia gozar. E não é assim que eu quero fazer isso. Fique de joelhos e se apoie no braço do sofá!

Misha não sabia se Paulo tinha o hábito de obedecer ordens ou se aquilo era obra do tesão que ele estava provocando no rapaz. O fato é que ele tinha se mostrado um garoto muito obediente e a mente perversa de Collins estava adorando isso. Ele se ajoelhou atrás de Paulo e encaixou seu quadril no dele, apalpando suas nádegas com uma mão e puxando seus cabelos com a outra. Ao sentir a maciez da pele do rapaz, o ator não conseguiu deixar de exclamar:

–Nossa, que bundinha deliciosa que você tem! E o cuzinho deve ser ainda melhor!

Paulo sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e gemeu. Quase sem perceber, ele deslizou sua mão até seu membro, mas antes de tocá-lo sentiu um tapa em seus dedos. Novamente com o tom de voz autoritário, Misha o repreendeu:

–O único que pode te dar prazer aqui sou eu, cachorrão! E o farei sem te tocar! Então mantenha essa mãozinha no sofá!

–Está bem. - respondeu o rapaz mais uma vez assustado.

–"Está bem" não! Quando falar comigo, diga "sim, senhor"! - retrucou Collins falando com agressividade.

–Sim, senhor. - replicou Paulo quase que imediatamente.

–Gostei de ver, cachorrão. Você é um bom menino. Adoro essa sua obediência. Mas agora chega de conversa! Está na hora da ação! - rebateu Krushnic novamente com malícia.

O ator desceu as duas mãos para o bumbum de Paulo e abriu suas nádegas, colocando um dedo em sua entrada em seguida. Foram longos minutos de preparação até o rapaz ter 3 dígitos de Collins dentro dele e estar rebolando feito louco. Ao ver a cena, Tippens não conseguiu evitar gargalhar e exclamar:

–Eu realmente estava certo! Você é mesmo uma vadia, cachorrão! A **minha** vadia! Até rebola como uma! Não, é? Você não é minha vadia, cachorrão?

–S... Sim senhor! - respondeu Paulo com um pouco de dificuldade.

–"Sim senhor" o que, cachorrão?

–Sim senhor, e... eu s... sou sua va... vadia!

–Isso mesmo, cachorrão! Você é minha vadia! E o que você quer que seu macho faça com você?

–Me fode, senhor, por favor! - respondeu o rapaz completamente entregue e desesperado.

Misha não o fez esperar mais. Ele tirou seus dedos de dentro de Paulo e os substituiu por seu membro, entrando nele em um único e limpo movimento. O rapaz gritou de dor de prazer, mas mal teve tempo de se recuperar, pois Tippens se movimentava quase na velocidade da luz. Tudo que o jovem moreno conseguia fazer era se agarrar ao braço daquele sofá e gemer, até porque naquele momento ele não sentia mais dor, só prazer. Um prazer indescritível que ele nunca havia sentido antes.

Collins, por outro lado, estava ensandecido e determinado a estourar aquele entrada de tantas estocadas. Uma de suas mãos segurava os quadris de Paulo com posse, a outra batia sem dó no bumbum dele e seus dentes mordiam o pescoço dele com força, deixando marcas e arrancando filetes de sangue. Mas o rapaz não sentia dor nem com as mordidas. Elas, assim como as investidas vigorosas de Misha dentro de si, só lhe causavam prazer. Ambos estavam perto do orgasmo e, naquele momento, Paulo achava que ia enlouquecer, tamanho era o prazer que sentia. Os dois gemiam descontrolados diante daquele sensação incrível:

–Cachorrão!

–Senhor!

O clímax atingiu os dois ao mesmo tempo e eles sentiram seus músculos se retesarem, seus corpos estremecerem e convulsionarem. Misha gozou dentro de Paulo sem controle algum e ele lambuzou o sofá com seu sêmen. Nem um segundo havia se passado e o rapaz foi jogado no chão por seu amante que se sentou sobre seu peito, aproximando seu membro da boca dele, e ordenou:

–Chupa de novo! Até eu ter outra ereção! E aproveite para deixá-lo bem limpinho!

–Sim, senhor! - exclamou o rapaz obedecendo imediatamente.

Em pouco tempo, Collins estava duro e limpo novamente. Com um sorriso malicioso, ele se afastou da boca de Paulo e se deitou sobre ele, agarrando suas coxas e encaixando suas pernas em volta da cintura dele. Ele penetrou o ânus do rapaz de uma só vez já começando seus movimentos de forma frenética, ao mesmo tempo que atacava sua boca. Paulo não conseguia respirar e nem queria. Ele morreria era se a boca de Misha abandonasse a sua e o corpo dele abandonasse o seu, então apertou suas costas com paixão, amassando o sobretudo com os dedos.

Krushnic investia em Paulo cada vez mais rápido e torpe. Ainda assim, Paulo implorava por mais, pois ele agora tinha certeza: nunca teria o suficiente de Misha Collins. Eles gozaram de novo, só que dessa vez o rapaz chegou ao orgasmo primeiro. Isso não foi problema para o ator, que continuou estocando ele por longos minutos até alcançar o clímax.

Quando pensava que enfim poderia descansar, o rapaz sentiu seus cabelos sendo puxados e foi colocado ajoelhado diante de Misha, que agora estava sentado no sofá. Com um semblante sério, ele ordenou:

–Me masturbe agora!

Mais uma vez, Paulo obedeceu a ordem cegamente e começou a manipular o membro com habilidade. Assim que ficou novamente ereto, Tippens segurou os cabelos do rapaz de novo e o arrastou para a varanda da sala, que estava fechada. Ele mandou o jovem abrir as portas, o deixando assustado:

–Abra as portas!

–Ma... mas para que, senhor?

–Aprenda uma coisa, cachorrão. Nessa relação, você não questiona, apenas obedece.

–Sim, senhor. - respondeu Paulo com a cabeça baixa, finalmente abrindo as portas.

Krushnic novamente segurou os cabelos dele e o levou até o parapeito da varanda, onde o apoiou. O parapeito era apenas uma grade de ferro preta e isso agradou Collins, pois o ajudaria em seu intento. Ele voltou a falar e ordenou:

–Se apoie nessa grade. Eu quero que todos que passarem por essa rua vejam a vadia que você é!

–Sim, senhor! - exclamou Paulo meio envergonhado colocando as mãos no parapeito.

Ele se enterrou novamente no dono da casa, que acabou esquecendo a vergonha e até mesmo que estava fazendo sexo praticamente explícito e novamente se entregou. Misha agarrou os quadris dele com força, afundando suas unhas na pele macia e convidativa. Paulo estava ainda mais louco de tesão e prazer. Seu membro estava duro novamente, não deixando dúvida de que ele estava gostando para quem passasse na rua naquele momento. O rapaz, urrava de prazer, gemendo descontrolado por seu senhor:

–SENHOR! SENHOR! SIM! SIM! CONTINUA! ME DÁ MAIS! EU PRECISO DE MAIS! FODE MAIS ESSA SUA VADIA!

Misha ficou satisfeito e aumentou a velocidade das estocadas. Alguns cidadãos passaram na rua e ficaram horrorizados ao verem os dois homens transando descontroladamente na varanda, bem diante da rua. E se chocaram mais ainda ao ver aquele que era o passivo se referir a si mesmo como vadia de seu ativo e pedir por mais. Muitos conhecidos de Paulo viram a cena e não conseguiam acreditar que era ele ali tão entregue. Logo, o rapaz já empinava o bumbum na direção de Collins para facilitar a penetração, o deixando ainda mais satisfeito. Ele aumentou ainda mais a velocidade e a força das estocadas, chegando a ser um pouco violento. Paulo estava adorando ser possuído com tanta devassidão. Sua vida sexual estava longe de ser tediosa, mas ele nunca tinha imaginado a possibilidade de fazer sexo explícito porque tinha vergonha, mas naquele momento estava adorando. Talvez mais tarde quando recuperasse o juízo, ele se sentisse constrangido, mas naquele segundo, tudo que ele queria era que seu senhor não parasse.

Eles gozaram mais uma vez e Paulo caiu exausto no chão da varanda. Após uma sonora gargalhada, Misha falou:

–Nem pense em descansar, cachorrão! Eu vou te foder em cada cômodo dessa casa e até agora eu só te comi na sala. O único lugar onde eu não vou te foder é na cama, porque não tem graça, mas principalmente porque vadias não devem ser comidas na cama.

O rapaz sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e uma mistura de medo e tesão tomarem conta dele. Tippens novamente o puxou pelos cabelos e o arrastou para a cozinha, o colocando sentado em um balcão e se encaixando entre suas pernas. Após um longo amasso cheios de beijos e mordidas de Misha nos mamilos de Paulo, o ator estava novamente ereto. Ele não perdeu tempo e se enterrou de novo naquele corpo acolhedor. Instintivamente, o rapaz enlaçou os quadris dele com suas pernas e o pescoço com seus braços. Collis apertou suas costas com uma mão e segurou seus cabelos com a outra, puxando seu pescoço para o lado, o deixando completamente exposto para ele:

–ATACAR! - exclamou ele sedento antes de chupar e morder o pescoço do outro mais uma vez.

As investidas seguiram sem controle. Misha continuava se distraindo devorando o pescoço de Paulo que gemia "meu senhor" enlouquecidamente. Ensandecido, ele apertou o enlace nos quadris de Collins, o prendendo dentro de si por alguns segundos. Ele precisava fazer aquilo para registrar aquela sensação maravilhosa em sua mente, afinal dificilmente ele veria Krushnic de novo depois daquilo.

Assim que Paulo o liberou, o ator voltou a se mover dentro dele freneticamente até que o rapaz chegou ao orgasmo convulsionando sem controle e gritando "meu senhor" cada vez mais alto. Esgotado, ele caiu sobre o ombro de Tippens, que ainda não havia acabado. Paulo não sabia, mas Collins tinha um autocontrole invejável e naquele momento resolveu que não gozaria tão cedo para poder se deliciar mais um pouco com aquele corpo gostoso. Obviamente, ele **nunca** diria para o seu cachorrão o que achava do corpo dele, afinal não daria a ele o gostinho de saber como era bom. Krushnic estava decidido a guardar isso para si. Ele levou cerca de 20 minutos estocando Paulo até finalmente resolver gozar. E foi um orgasmo e tanto, ele tinha que admitir! Com um sorriso maroto em seu rosto, ele afastou o rapaz de si e falou:

–Acho que está na hora de nós nos limparmos, não acha, cachorrão? Vamos tomar um banho!

Mais uma vez, Collins arrastou Paulo pelos cabelos e o jogou com força no chão do banheiro. O rapaz ficou estirado de barriga para cima, respirando com dificuldade, enquanto o ator o observava e se masturbava em busca de uma nova ereção. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu, voltou a ordenar:

–Liga o chuveiro e fica de quatro para mim agora, cachorrão!

–Sim, senhor! - exclamou Paulo antes de obedecê-lo.

Segundos depois, Tippens novamente investia impiedosamente em Paulo, segurando seu bumbum bem forte com uma das mãos, ao mesmo tempo que batia nas nádegas polpudas com a outra. Cheio de tesão, deixou escapar uma constatação que havia feito ainda na sala:

–Bater na sua bundinha é uma delícia, cachorrão! E o barulho dos tapas é incrivelmente excitante!

–Bate mais, meu senhor! Bate mais, por favor! Eu também adoro sentir sua mão bater no meu bumbum! - implorou o rapaz desesperado.

–Foi você que pediu, cachorrão! - rebateu Collins exibindo um sorriso sádico em seu rosto.

Ele aumentou a força e a velocidade tanto dos tapas como das estocadas, levando Paulo à loucura. Minutos depois, eles atingiam o clímax de novo e, dessa vez, simultaneamente. Paulo caiu de bruços no chão, mas foi levantado por Misha, que já estava de pé e lambeu os lábios antes de falar com um largo sorriso cheio de malícia:

–Agora que nós nos limpamos, já podemos nos sujar de novo, não é, cachorrão?

Krushnic mais um vez arrastou Paulo pelos cabelos para outro cômodo e repetiu esse procedimento por toda casa, até tê-lo possuído em todos os cômodos, como dissera para ele. O intérprete de Castiel tomou o dono da casa para si até no quarto dele, mas no chão, já que ele havia dito que não transaria com seu cachorrão na cama. Quando o sol nasceu, ele finalmente acabou. O rapaz estava deitado de costas sobre a mesa de jantar e tinha acabado de gozar mais uma vez, embora não tenha ejaculado, pois depois de tantos orgasmos, ele não tinha mais sêmen para isso. Misha desceu da mesa e fechou seu sobretudo enquanto observava Paulo quase adormecer. Com um sorriso extremamente malicioso no rosto, ele falou:

–Por hoje é só, cachorrão. Mas não pense que acabou! Eu gostei tanto de você que voltarei sempre para repetir a dose. E nossas transas serão sempre no nível das de hoje. No entanto, eu nunca vou te avisar quando virei, até porque eu **adoro **fazer uma surpresa! Então, até a próxima, cachorrão!

–E... eu vo... vou te es... esperar, se... senhor! - murmurou o rapaz quase sem forças com um leve sorriso nos lábios enquanto perdia a consciência observando o ator deixar sua casa.

Collins foi embora sem rumo extremamente satisfeito com a visita que havia acabado de fazer para seu cachorrão. Já Paulo desmaiou de exaustão na mesa de jantar com um largo sorriso no rosto e, nos braços de Morfeu, teve sonhos maravilhosos com sua visita indecente ansiando que ela voltasse o mais rápido possível.

**FIM**

* * *

**Eu coloquei "estupro" nos avisos, pq praticamente começa como tal, embora depois tenha virado sexo consentido.**

**Enfim, espero ter cumprido a missão! Aliás, eu cumpri, Paulo? *treme de nervoso***

**Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


End file.
